


The Storm Before the Calm

by goingvintage



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingvintage/pseuds/goingvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glee camping trip. Rachel's ruined tent. A few hours alone with Puck in his tent. PWP oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Before the Calm

 

Thunder cracked overhead, the noise ricocheting off the trees and echoing through the forest. Mercedes let out a screech in response; voicing the fear that everyone else felt as Mother Nature unleashed her wrath around them.

"Mister Schue, do I need to remind you that standing under trees is the worst possible spot to be during any type of thunderstorm?" Rachel yelled to the choir teacher, her voice mingling with more rumbling thunder.

The haggard music director sighed. "I'm aware of that, Rachel. Which is why I'm trying to hurry us back to our campsite before the rain starts. Now  _move_ , people!"

Mr. Schue motioned for everyone to pick up their pace but even as they did, the rain began to fall in fat droplets.

"How much farther, Mr. Schue?" Finn yelled, bringing up the rear of the group.

"About another half mile," the teacher called back just as a bolt of lighting flashed overhead, causing every one of the 11 students on the Glee Club camping trip hike to jump. Their fear was accompanied by a large "crack" that reverberated off the trees.

Soaking wet and scared that they'd all be fried by lightning where they stood, the students continued to run, rain falling on them. They fought against the mud, their feet beginning to get stuck in the rivers of wet soil that were forming because of the torrential downpour.

Soon, they made it into the clearing where the 13 tents were set up. Tina darted into hers, waving at Artie, who was peeking out the door of his tent, warm and dry, because hadn't gone on the hiking excursion due to the fact that hiking in a wheelchair wasn't an option.

Finn, Quinn, Matt, Mike, and Santana all dashed into their tents, quickly re-zipping the doors against the incoming onslaught of rain.

Brittany stopped short, unable to remember which tent was hers. Mercedes and Kurt grabbed her arms, screaming, "You're over here with us," and dashed over to their tents, disappearing inside.

Puck was about to duck into his when he noticed Rachel standing still, staring ahead of her. "The FUCK, Berry? It's pouring! Get in your fucking tent!" he screamed, water sluicing over his face and into his already-soaked clothing.

Rachel, drenched and with her hair hanging limply due to the weight of the water, just pointed ahead of her. Puck turned and suddenly discovered where the "crack" they'd heard earlier had come from. There was a huge limb lying across what was left of Rachel's collapsed tent. Sighing, Puck grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

"Come with me! You can't stay out here!" He yelled, his voice competing with the thunder for her attention.

"But my belongings! All my stuff!" Rachel sputtered as her mind whirred. She _knew_  this camping trip was going to be a disaster. She had tried to tell Mr. Schue when he'd first proposed the idea but to no avail. Now she had proof.

"Fuck your stuff, Berry. We'll get it later! We're about to be fucking struck by lighting. GET YOUR ASS IN MY TENT!" Puck yelled, grabbing Rachel's arm again and jerking it so violently that she was dislodged from her spot. Unzipping the door to his navy blue, heavy-duty tent, he pulled her inside and closed it behind her.

The sound of the storm was lessened only slightly inside his durable shelter. Sighing, Puck flopped down on the floor of the tent, pushing his duffel bag out of the way. The cool air in the tent swirled around them and both of their teeth started to chatter as the dampness of their clothing began seeping into their skin. Turning so he was on his knees, Puck began digging through the large plastic tub in the corner of his three-man tent. With a grin, he pulled out one of his camping lanterns and turned it on. A tiny bit of warmth began emanating from it and he and Rachel both instinctively moved closer to it.

A few seconds later, Rachel chattered, "This…isn't…working…" As if her words were prophetic, the lantern sputtered and went out.

"Fuck!" Puck swore, glancing around. "I'm getting under the blankets." He crawled toward his air mattress, pushing the two unzipped sleeping bags he used as blankets back so that he could crawl under them. As soon as he did, he realized he was soaking the bed.

"Fuck…wet clothes!"

He stood up and yanked his shirt over his head. Rachel blanched.

"You can't undress in front of me, Noah!"

"Rachel…it's fucking freezing. Our clothes are soaked. There is a nice warm bed  _right there_  but I'm not getting under those blankets wet because it will ruin the bed. If you don't want to watch me undress, turn the fuck around!"

Rachel spun on her heel, sending the droplets of water that had collected on the end of her strands of hair flying. She heard the rustle of wet fabric, the settling of a body, and then a soft "fuck yeah" as Puck slid beneath the warm blankets, pushing the dampness and cold away from his body.

Rachel turned back around, teeth chattering. The darkness of the storm, coupled with the fact that it was nearly dusk outside, made him nearly impossible to see except for when the lightning flashed overhead.

Rachel slumped to the ground, pulling her knees into her body to secure what warmth she had.

"Berry, you can get under here with me," Puck offered from beneath his blankets.

"Noah Puckerman, you are positively insane if you think I'm going to strip my clothes off and get under the blankets with you."

Puck shrugged in the darkness. "Suit yourself. Sit there and freeze. Just don't talk because I'm going to try to take a nap. I fucking  _love_  to sleep when it's raining." He pressed himself further into the warmth of the bed. He loved to camp in bad weather. Fuck sunny days. Camping was best when Mother Nature was being a bitch.

She heard Puck flip over on his side and sigh contentedly. A chill started at the base of Rachel's neck and moved across her shoulders before shooting down her spine, freezing her entire body. It was the middle of June, why was it so cold?

"God, it's warm under here," Puck moaned with a lecherous grin, watching Rachel shiver in the lightning flashes and feeling like a particularly devilish asshole.

Rachel blew out a breath in frustration. "Fine…I'm coming in. But if you even think about touching me, Noah, I will kick you in the scrotum!" Rachel stood as she announced her intentions, pushing her shorts to the ground.

Puck laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Berry. I can handle myself around naked chicks,  _especially_ if one of them happens to be  _you_."

Rachel winced at his harsh tone as she pulled her shirt over her head and used it to sop up the water from the ends of her hair. Finally, in nothing but her panties, she slid under the blankets until her body was barely on the air mattress and was as far away as possible from Puck.

He snickered into the dimly lit cabin. "I don't bite, Berry. Well…actually, I do bite but only if invited and I sure as fuck won't be biting you."

"Noah, I realize that we aren't friends, you made that very clear on a previous occasion. But I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from your verbal assaults while we are in this precarious position. This storm could last for hours and we have no one but each other for company. Making snarky comments at my expense is only going to cause this miserable event to be even worse," Rachel lectured, her voice defiant, despite the fact that she was nearly naked in Puck's tent and had very little control over the situation.

Puck threw up his hands. "Fine, fine…I'll be nice."

"Thank you," Rachel primly uttered, flipping on her side away from Puck and scooting back a little farther beneath the blankets.

"Berry, scoot against me. I promise that you'll warm up."

Rachel didn't move, the idea of snuggling with Noah causing her to become completely immobile.

"FUCK, BERRY! Stop fucking around! You're letting in cold air!" Puck yelled, reaching over to snag her hip with his hand and pull her back against him. A chill ran up her body as her freezing back made contact with the warmth of his broad chest. His arm tightened around her, carefully placed so that it was along the waistband of her panties and no higher. She sighed into his embrace, heat slowly replacing the wet chill that had taken over her body.

Tucking the pillow under her head, a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"This does feel wonderful, Noah, doesn't it?"

Puck nodded in the darkness. "Sleep, Berry. This storm isn't going anywhere for a while. Sleep."

Rachel bobbed her head against the pillow in acknowledgment, closing her eyes. The rain continued to pound against the tent, thunder coming loud and long around them nearly constantly. Lightning danced across the sky, illuminating the darkened tent for seconds at a time before pushing the two teenagers back into near-blackness. The orchestra of nature, coupled with the sound of Puck's even breathing behind her, lulled Rachel to sleep.

An hour later, a particularly close clap of thunder shot Puck out of his sleepy stupor. The ground vibrated with the sound of the storm and he wondered if everyone was okay for a split second. Listening, he heard no commotion coming from outside the tent so he assumed his classmates were all safely tucked into their own tents.

Turning his head back towards Rachel, the scent of her hair wafted toward him. Rachel took that moment to squirm and wiggle back against him in her sleep and Puck bit his lip so that he didn't moan out load as her ass rubbed against his boxer-clad cock.

_This maybe wasn't such a fucking good idea._

_Fuck she feels good right now._

Puck flattened his palm, which has been draped over her hipbone, and set it gently against the skin of her hip. He scooted slightly closer to her, his cock rubbing fully against the crack of her ass. Rachel didn't stir.

_Don't do it, Puckerman. Do. Not. Go. There._  He admonished himself over and over again, willing himself not to move but fuck, she smelled so good and her body was so fucking warm and she was  _right fucking_  there!

With as little body movement as possible, Puck's hand slid up Rachel's body until it came into contact with the underside of her breast. Stopping, he waited to see if Rachel would stir, turn, and slap him. She didn't move, her breathing still deep and even. Puck smirked. He was about to totally put the moves on Rachel fucking Berry. He had lied to her earlier when he assured her that he wouldn't touch her. Total bullshit. He'd wanted to hit that for nearly a year now and especially since she unceremoniously dumped his ass before he even got to feel her tits.

His hand inched upward slowly, ghosting over her skin, until her breast was in his hand.  _Fuuuuuuuuuck_ , he thought, as the heat of her nipple burned into his palm. Moving his hands only millimeters at a time, he began a circular motion, rubbing her nipple into a heated peak. He was surprised that Rachel still didn't wake up because her body was beginning to respond to his touch.

Rachel, however, was very much awake. She had been for the last 10 minutes. And,  _God_ , she knew it was wrong but his warm hand against her breast was unlike any feeling she had ever experienced and she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. So she "played dead" and continued to lie there, enjoying his not-completely-uninvited molestation.

Emboldened by the fact that her body was putty in his hands, Puck gently grabbed Rachel's nipple between his fingers and tugged. Involuntarily, Rachel let out a moan and then quickly threw her hand over her mouth.

Puck's laughter was low, a rumble deep in his chest. Rachel was busted.  _She's totally awake and totally fucking into this._  Puck's cock grew harder at the thought. He felt like he'd hit the sexual jackpot. And he was going to see just how far she'd let him take this.

"I take it you're awake, Berry," he whispered into her ear even as his fingers continued to tug and pull on Rachel's sensitive nipple.

"Mmm hmm," she breathed in response.

Puck slid his hand away from her breasts, pushing her hip down so that she rolled onto her back. Quickly, his hands moved back to her breasts, where he tugged and pulled at one nipple and then another. Rachel's body instinctively arched into his hand, allowing him to palm her more fully.

"Fuck, Berry," he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "You are way more responsive than I thought you'd be."

Rachel just groaned in reply, willing his hands to never stop. Puck slid his hand to her right breast and roughly jerked the nipple. As he did, his lips descended and latched hard onto her left nipple. Rachel dug her head into the pillow, heels causing her whole body to arch, at the first touch of his hot mouth to her body.

"Noah…I…I…" she sputtered. He smiled, sucking her nipple into his mouth and then grazing his teeth over it.

"This isn't the time to talk," he whispered around her heated peak. Rachel groaned.

"I…want…I want…" Rachel's head thrashed as she muttered but Puck ignored her, continuing to suck on one nipple and then the other. Her body was on fire, the heat pooling between her thighs in a way she had  _never_ felt before. It made her want to burst from her own skin and crawl into his body.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, his cock beginning to throb at her breathless, unspoken need.

"I…God! I don't know…I need…" she moaned, miserable at her inability to locate the words. Her vocabulary may have been vast but the filing cabinet for words to use during sexual situations was apparently very empty.

Puck, however, knew exactly what she needed. Scooting closer to her, he slid his hand down her body, across her belly, and down to the juncture of her thighs. Her panties were still wet from the rain but as his hands slid toward her core, he felt a very different kind of wetness seeping through. His hand slid to a stop above her clit and his index finger slowly crooked inward, applying a light touch to the sensitized bud.

"Ohhhhhhh…yes…" Rachel moaned.  _God, yes. Touch me, Noah, please…._

"You like this, Berry?" he asked, his hand moving from her panty-clad slit back up to her clit and back down again. Rachel writhed against his hand.

"You are so fucking sexy," he groaned into her ear. She turned her face towards him and he crushed his lips against hers at the exact same time he shoved the crotch of her panties aside and pushed his index finger into her wet heat. Rachel cried out against his mouth and he felt her pussy throbbing and squeezing she came around him.

Puck laughed, his chest swelling slightly with the obvious evidence of his complete badassedness. "Fuck, Berry, did you just cum? I barely touched you." He nipped at her lips and she nodded against his mouth, unable to speak because her body was shaking. Her head rolled to the side.  _I cannot believe that just happened._ Her body had totally betrayed her…but she had never, never, felt anything that amazing in her life. Never one to explore her own body much, she was usually tightly coiled with unexplored desire. Puck, apparently, had the key to unlocking that desire.

"Damnnn…that is so fucking hot," Puck groaned, his cock throbbing against his boxers now. He slipped his finger from her pussy and she cried softly. Kissing her lips, he grabbed her panties with both hands and yanked them down. Then he pushed his own boxers down and off. He had no fucking idea how far this was going to go but he was going to enjoy every second that she let him touch her.

A deafening strike of thunder clapped overhead and Rachel jumped. She couldn't see Puck in the darkness and could only feel him moving around her.

"Puck…what…what are you doing?"

He said nothing but then Rachel felt hot breath against her thigh.  _Oh, is he….Is he about to…_

Rachel's thought went unfinished as she felt Puck's fingers spread her open and his tongue take a long swipe up her slit. Her hips shot from the mattress, pressing her body against his face. He smirked into her body, his tongue curling around her clit as he repositioned his finger inside her body. He slid it in before sliding it slowly, torturously back out. When he pushed back in, his finger was joined by a second. Rachel was so fucking tight. His two fingers were squeezed and he shuddered as he imagined how that would feel around his cock… _if_  she let him get that far.

Rachel couldn't stop moving her body against his oral assault. Her head thrashed from side to side, her hips twitched as she instinctively shoved her pussy towards his mouth, her legs moving to find a comfortable position.

"Noah…God….You are….this is…"

"I love the fact that you can't speak right now," he said against her clit, before he slid his fingers out of her wet heat and his tongue darted in. Her body was fucking amazing. She was soaking wet for him and she tasted clean and sweet, which is _exactly_  how he'd imagined she'd be. And yes, he had imagined this before.  _Fuck have I imagined this before…_

Rachel cried out again loudly, uncaring of who heard her but at the same time, thankful for the storm raging outside. No one could possibly hear her in all of this.

Puck slid his tongue through her folds, slowly making his way back to her clit. His two fingers slid back inside her and he began fucking her with his fingers intently, wanting to get her off again. Her juices coated his fingers and he glided easily in and out, despite the fact that she was so tight. His tongue flicked out, assaulting her clit, before sliding down and dipping into the void created by his fingers spreading her open. She writhed, moaned, and pressed against his face.

_Oh my God…this is so…so…_ Rachel's thoughts were disjointed, incoherent. For once in her life, she was unable to actually analyze a situation as it happened. She could only feel. Her nerve endings were burning – completely on fire. She needed this.

Puck felt her start to tighten around him and his years of sexual prowess (thank you, cougars) had educated him in the reactions of the body well. Sliding his fingers up slightly, he crooked them against the rough patch on the inner walls of her pussy and began to press.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssss," she breathed as the new sensation shot from her pussy and up her body. "Godddd…Noah…"

Her moaning his name almost did him in. His cocked burned and throbbed as it was pressed into the air mattress.

"I'm going to make you come, Rach," he whispered.

"Unggghh," was the response he got, which caused him to laugh as his tongue swirled against her clit again.

Sliding his fingers back out, he rammed them back in again and pressed them against her G-spot. Pulling his mouth away, he said, "And once I make you come again, I'm going to shove my cock inside you and fuck you, Rachel." His words shot like flame through her veins and she throbbed around him, her orgasm overtaking her body. Her hands flew to his head, pressing his mouth against her clit, as she screamed "Noahhhhhh" into the raging storm.

"Shit," he groaned, fingers sliding out of her pussy. He reached over toward his duffel bag and yanked a packet of condoms from the front pocket. Rachel saw what he had in his hands in a flash of lightning. Rolling the condom down his hard cock, he whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you now, you know that, right?"

Rachel mewled. "Yes, Noah…Please…please…"

Puck leaned close into her face. "Please, what, Rachel?"

Rachel closed her eyes, heat rushing to her face.  _He wants me to tell him._

Puck crawled between Rachel's limp legs, spreading her thighs and pushing her knees up and apart slightly. Leaning over her so that his lips were mere inches from hers, he took his cock in his hand and slid it up through her wet folds until it made contact with her clit. "What, Rach? You have to ask me…"

Rachel pushed her hips up, trying to force him to slide inside her, but he laughed and yanked his hips back, removing contact with her burning core.

"Noah, please…" She begged again.

"Say it, Rachel….You know you want to beg me…" He dropped his head, his lips capturing hers. His tongue darted out, forcing her lips open. Sliding inside, he swirled his tongue with hers and she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away, he slid his lips down her neck and along her collarbone, peppering her body with hot kisses.

"Rachel…I'm  _this fucking close_  to fucking this hot pussy of yours…All you have to do is ask me…"

Rachel groaned in frustration. "I can't believe you're going to make me say it," she muttered, forcing out her first coherent sentence since Puck first touched her.

Puck pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock barely sliding into her sopping core. She cried out at the feeling of the blunt head against her opening.

"Say it…"

Growling, Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at him in the brightness of the flashing lighting. "I cannot believe I have to resort to such…trash talk…but…Noah,  _please_  fuck  _me_ ," she begged.

Puck growled, hitched his arms under her thighs, and pressed into her center. Leaning down, he ground out, "This may hurt but it'll pass…" Then he shoved into her to the hilt, grunting crudely as her tight pussy settled around his long length.

Rachel bucked against him, crying into his mouth at the sheer intensity of feelings shooting from her center and into the rest of her body.

For a moment, he didn't move as her body adjusted. Then he began pistoning his hips in the slowest of motions; so slow that it was almost painful for him. She was so fucking tight, wrapped around his cock like a hot glove, that it took everything in him not to blow his load immediately. In the darkness, he looked down at where they were joined and saw his cock sliding slowly in and out of her pussy in the bright glare of another lighting strike. And that's when it hit him:  _I am balls-deep in Rachel Berry._  A shudder of want wracked his entire body and with a growl, he shoved himself inside her and then pulled back out. He dropped his arms from Rachel's thighs and her legs instinctively went around his ass to pull him in deeper.

Bracing his hands on either side of her, Puck leaned up until his face was inches from hers.

"You feel so fucking amazing, Rach," he groaned as he pressed into her. She cried out in response, pushing her head up to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss, groaning into her mouth as his hips ratcheted up the tempo.

Puck leaned forward, his mouth near her ear, and whispered, "I can't believe I'm fucking you. Do you know how bad I've wanted to do this?"

She shook her head, her body trembling.

"I've wanted to fuck you since the first day I walked into Glee and heard you open your annoying talented mouth."

She groaned, thighs tightening around him, as she realized that it had been nearly a year since he joined Glee.

"Fuck, Rachel," Puck groaned, hands tight against her hips. He jerked his body so that suddenly, he was on bottom and she was straddling him. He held her tight against him, buried deeply inside her, until they got repositioned. His hand slid between them, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. She whimpered in response, biting her lip as her hand slid up and began tugging and pulling at her own nipple.

"I want you to ride me," he muttered into the darkness, his hands sliding up to tightly grip her hips.

"I…I'm not…"

He shushed her, his hands guiding her hips up until he was nearly all the way out of her before pushing her back down again. He chirred, the sensation of her tight pussy nearly ready to push him over the brink. He guided her motions a few more times and then his hands dropped to settle on her thighs as she took over the rhythm, more comfortable with the motions he had shown her. One hand slid up and pinched her nipple while the other slid back to her clit, holding and pressing against it even as her pussy slid up and down on his shaft.

"You're fucking amazing, Rachel…" He groaned. He was going to fucking come already…  _Shit._

Not wanting to leave her unsatisfied, he pressed her against him and grabbed her hips. Holding her tightly, he began to roughly jerk her up and down on him, angling her hips so that his cock rubbed against the rough patch of sensitized skin deep inside her body.

"Noah…." She mewled.

"Fuck baby….I'm so close," he groused.

"Oh…God…yes….Noah…" She gritted out, eyes closed tightly with her head tossed back so far that Puck could feel the tips of her still-damp hair brushing against his thighs.

"Are you going to fucking come for me, Rachel?" he growled, her body sliding up and down on his cock in fast, jerky motions.

"I…so close…it's almost…" she sobbed.

His hand slid between their bodies and his thumb began vigorously rubbing her clit, the pressure he was applying rough and uneven.

She jerked against him, losing her rhythm.

"Rachel…I'm going to fucking…. _Ohhhhhh_ …" Puck groaned as his orgasm raced from deep inside him toward release. Rachel felt his cock expand inside her and she screamed out his name, the pressure sending her over the edge at the same time his orgasm erupted, filling the condom with his hot seed.

Shaking, she collapsed onto his chest. He rolled to the side, lying her gently down next to him. For a few seconds, they said nothing. Their breathing was too ragged and Rachel was overwhelmed from the emotion of what had just happened.

"Rach…it sounds like the storm is dying down." They both listened. Thunder was now far off in the distance instead of directly overhead and the torrential downpour had subsided into a gentle but steady rain.

Rachel nodded, tucking her head into his neck. She didn't want to speak right now. She really had no idea what she would say. She wanted to feel embarrassed but instead, she felt satisfied and blissful. Her whole body tingled.

Puck slid out from her heat, wincing because her tightness still gripped him like a vice. He slid the condom off carefully, tied it in a knot, and threw it to the other side of the tent.

"Sleep, Rachel," he whispered, tucking his nose into her hair. She nodded again, her arm moving tighter against his hip, pulling him closer to her. With a kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes.

Outside the tent, Finn stood in his rain slicker, stunned. Five minutes before, he had looked out the tent window and had seen Rachel's crushed tent off in the distance. Panicked, he threw on his slicker and went to look for her. He was about to pop his head into Puck's tent to see if he'd seen her when he heard the noises from coming inside. Realizing it was Puck with Rachel, he was momentarily relieved that she was safe until he was struck with the fact that those noises didn't sound like the noise of two friends just sharing campfire stories. Comprehending that he had just discovered Puck and Rachel having sex, he had been unable to walk away. The sound of Rachel's orgasm, the way she screamed Puck's name as she came, shot heat straight to his cock and a twinge of sadness to his heart. Sighing silently, he turned and stalked back to his tent….

 


End file.
